Techniques utilizing a thermoplastic resin and a thermoplastic elastomer film as the inner liner (or an air barrier layer) of a pneumatic tire is known (e.g., see Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 10-25375). This film has insufficient bondability with the carcass layer and tie rubber layer (i.e., cushioning material between a carcass layer and an inner liner), and therefor, it has been proposed to secure bondability by coating a tackifier/binder or by coextruding the film (e.g., see Japanese Patent No. 3320420 and Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 11-240108).